


The Pain Of The Rain

by gyussi



Series: Because you are the main character in the story of my heart [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: ChildGyu, ChildHyun, Children, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyussi/pseuds/gyussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu came to Woohyun crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain Of The Rain

"rain, rain, go away, come again another day, little children want to play, rain, rain, go away." woohyun sang while swinging his feet on the free air. he was sitting boringly as he waited for the sky to stop crying. he stared at the candy shop which was not far away from the bus stop he was sitting in. if the rain stopped by then, he'd be there buying his favorite lollipop. woohyun sighed, regretting for not bringing his umbrella with him when he left the house to play. he even regretted for not listening to his mom about not to play today because the weather was bad. 

he pulled up his knees and put his head on it, pouting. his mom must be worried but she would worry more if she saw him with wet clothes, so the 6 years old woohyun decided to stay under a dry place.

suddenly, a figure he knew walked under the rain, and he was crying.

"sunggyu hyung!" woohyun called out, shouting as loud as he could and fortunately sunggyu heard him. sunggyu immediately went up to woohyun with his crying state and woohyun could only stared. "what happened?" he asked, tilting his head. 

"i was running for a dry place," sunggyu tried to control his tears. "when i fell to the ground and my leg started to bleed." he said between his sobs. woohyun looked at the leg that bruised and it really looked like it had bleed. 

so woohyun told sunggyu to sit first and the older obeyed, since it hurt so much because the raindrops attacked it. woohyun slowly pulled sunggyu's leg up so it straightly stood in front of him. he bent his head low to the bruised spot. he blew some air onto it and closed his eyes before whispering; 

"pain, pain, go away, come again another day, my sunggyu hyung wants to play, pain, pain, go away."


End file.
